


Final

by JaciSerigala



Series: JelRay Drabbles [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: "when the finale comes, stay a little longer."





	Final

"when the finale comes, stay a little longer."

The sun was many hours away, as the early morning crept towards daytime, and darkness shrouded the forest, but still, the pair were more than awake, as they sat a clearing and a half away from the rest of their party. They were completely lost in each other. 

Jellal was sat on the floor, with his face buried into the other's stomach, his arms curled around Gray's back with the desperation of a child clinging to its parent. Gray didn't mind at all, if the elder would cause bruises, it was just another wound on his growing list. And anyway, he had more important things to focus on. Carding a hand through Jellal's hair, his other arm curled around his shoulders, tense, strained but oh, so, loving. Hiding his face in the bluenette's hair, he blocked out everything except for the man in his arms. 

There were so many things for them to say,

Don't go,

Good luck,

Come home.

But nothing would come out, as they clung to each other, wishing these few hours would stretch into an eternity, that the final, approaching battle couldn't touch.

Hours later, when the sun rose and they were forced apart, Jellal wished that they didn't have to, and it took all of his strength to not break down when Gray walked away with a tired smile.

"don't worry... i've got something to come back for."

If only he kept his promise.


End file.
